Sweet Escape
by Darkangel1986
Summary: A sequel to "the purple sky" a year has passed since the explosion and Aurora's dissapearance, and Kurt still longs for her. what happens if he finds her, a fugitive? will she bring trouble to the mansion? R/R
1. Almost 17

Hello again! Just letting all of you know, this is a sequel to "the purple sky", which was,  
  
really, my best work. So you'll be totally lost unless you read that. Kay, R/R...  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I found myself thinking of him often. Of Kurt. Wondering if he ever thought of me. If he  
  
even knew I was still alive. Probably not, I convinced myself, after all, it had been a  
  
whole year since we took down the laboratory, the one that performed gruesome  
  
experiments on me for 10 years. I hoped he was happy. I knew I wasn't. I had been alone  
  
ever since. And ever since the explosion I'd found a new cause. It was no longer to take  
  
down William Stryker and his cronies, that had been done. Now it was finding my  
  
parents, and asking "Why? " Although I knew that they may not ever be able to answer.  
  
CHAP 1  
  
"Kurt! I totally told you not to do that!"  
  
"Hmm?" Kurt looked up from the kitchen table at the mansion to find a furious  
  
Kitty Pryde looking back at him.  
  
"vhat?" Kurt asked innocently.  
  
"You know what. EAT SUGAR STRAIGHT FROM THE CONTAINER,  
  
THAT'S WHAT! That's like, sooo gross! You're going to be totally bouncing off the  
  
walls!" She yanked the sugar jar from his hand and replaced it on the shelf. Kurt pouted.  
  
"Keety, you are such the party pooper." He said, standing, and beginning to walk  
  
up the steps to his room.  
  
"Hey Kurt!" she shouted after him.  
  
"hmm?" he turned to her.  
  
"your seventeenth birthday is in a few days, so like, quit being sad, okay?"  
  
"who said I vas sad, Keety?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well.I mean...usually you put up a fight 'bout the whole..sugar thing."  
  
Kitty muttered, smiling a bit at the thought. Kurt smiled at her sadly.  
  
"don't vorry, Keety. I'm fine..really..." with that he returned up the stairs and  
  
into his bedroom. Kitty heaved a sigh. She turned up the steps and stopped at Kurt's door,  
  
her fist raised, as she was about to knock. Her hand was still raised in mid air when she  
  
realized that he was talking to someone. But who? She lowered her hand and leaned her  
  
slender face against the door.  
  
"Please god, I know I ask you every day, but please please vatch over Aurora."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. He was praying. AGAIN. She turned and walked to her room,  
  
feeling quite bad for her friend. She kneeled near her bed.  
  
"god...you know I'm totally not used to this...but..please take care of  
  
Kurt he's hurting so much...he-...damn it Aurora! Why did you have to die!? Why  
  
like that? Hasn't Kurt lost enough? With Amanda, and...and..." a sob escaped Kitty's  
  
throat. "just...take care of him, okay, god?" she wiped her eyes, and stood. "take care of  
  
him.." 


	2. Aurora's goodbyes

CHAP 2.  
  
The rain was heavy over the earth like a blanket, an unstoppable force drenching  
  
everything in it's path. A girl walked along the soaked grass that was out skirting a dreary  
  
cemetery. She looked over her shoulder at an on going funeral. Her icy blue eyes darted  
  
from person to person. She blinked curiously. The preacher went on with his speech, only  
  
glancing at the young girl once as she walked towards the procession. She got a few odd  
  
glances from the guests, but nothing she couldn't handle. Memories flashed through her  
  
mind. The laboratory, Kurt, Stryker...her parents.... she barely remembered them.  
  
She was only six when they gave her away. Said they couldn't handle her. For the  
  
government to do with her as they wished. She swallowed the lump that had formed in  
  
her throat. The casket was being lowered into the ground, and Aurora leaned over to see  
  
it. The funeral procession broke up, and sobs were heard as the people left, arm in arm, to  
  
their cars. The girl watched them leave with un blinking eyes. She knelt down in the mud  
  
next to the freshly buried casket.  
  
"It's Aurora." She said, her voice un-wavering. "hi mom. Glad I found you." She  
  
said to the new grave. "just wish you were..well...y'know...LIVING. See, I have  
  
a few questions to ask you." Her eyes kept their cold gaze, and no tears fell. "Let's start  
  
with the first and foremost question. Why, mom? Why did you hand me over to the  
  
government?! I was your child, mom! Not garbage! I was six friggin' years old and  
  
you...you threw me away." She punched the mud. The grave. "and then I go to find you  
  
and you go and die on me before I even get to you! That's great mom, just great. You  
  
know, I should've expected as much from you." She laughed and lifted her face to the  
  
sky. "as if you'd actually reply to me, right? Here I am talking to a dead person. Can you  
  
say INSANE?" She collapsed against the earth, trembling.  
  
"excuse me?" a man's voice came from behind her.  
  
"wha-" she turned around to come face to face to a very unsympathetic looking  
  
police officer. "uh...can I help you officer?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes in  
  
mock innocence. His furrowed brow seemed to tighten even more.  
  
"I think you'll need to come with me." He reached out to grab her hand but she  
  
pulled it away, defensively.  
  
"don't worry, 'Columbo', I'm leaving." She stood from the grave and brushed  
  
herself off.  
  
"Excuse me?" the officer shot out his hand again, this time snatching her wrist  
  
from her side. "I know who you are." Sneered the officer, shaking a finger in her face.  
  
"Um...I don't think so. I'd DEFINETLY remember someone  
  
as..uh...EMPATHETIC as you." She said, once again yanking her small, scarred hand  
  
from his grasp. The officer pulled out his gun, pointing it at her face. Her eyes widened at  
  
the sight of it. A meek little "huh...." was all that managed to escape her throat. He  
  
pressed the cold barrel against her temple. "you're coming with me..got that?" she  
  
nodded fearfully, Afraid to use her powers, knowing one more use of them could kill  
  
her..and reluctantly let him place the cuffs on her. 


	3. Escape

CHAP3  
  
"Come ON, do you have to be so rough? Jerk." Aurora grumbled miserably as the  
  
officer snapped the cuffs on her wrists. He twisted her around to face him.  
  
"Listen, kid..I don't want any trouble. All I want is that goddamned reward. So  
  
just cooperate, okay?"  
  
"reward? What the hell? By any chance are you crazy?" she smiled in disbelief.  
  
The officer brought his gloved hand up and cracked her fast on the back of the head.  
  
"ow! Oh, that is it!" her foot shot out from under her and hit him in the groin.  
  
"why didn't I think of that earlier?" she smiled, as the officer doubled over in pain. "uh-  
  
oh!" the officer brought up his gun.  
  
"you little BRAT!" he howled.  
  
"love to stay, but I gotta go..see ya' later..CHUMP." with that she took off,  
  
running as fast as she could. The officer began firing his gun, the bullets flying past her.  
  
She cleared a couple gravestones as the bullets continued to fly past her. She ducked  
  
behind a gravestone for shelter.  
  
"this is ridiculous!!!" she said to herself, peeking around the gravestone. The  
  
officer was slowly getting to his feet by now, changing the clip in his gun. 'If ever there  
  
was a chance I could escape, this would be it.' Aurora thought to herself. With that she  
  
rose from the ground and darted away.  
  
"hey! Get back here!" the officer waved his gun in the air. Aurora did not look  
  
back once. She quickly ran to the street, fully knowing that the very angry officer could  
  
soon catch up with her. She turned and looked down the street. She would have to wait  
  
until the cars cleared. But would she have that kind of time? She heard the officer yelling  
  
behind her. 'Okay..I'm gonna risk it.' She decided to herself, and flung herself into the  
  
busy street, dodging cars as she tried to make it across. Suddenly there was a horrible  
  
screech, a honk, and she felt something strike her on the side, knocking her to the ground.  
  
She glanced at her ribcage, which was crimson with blood. She coughed a few times,  
  
blood flying from her mouth as she did. The driver of the car that hit her ran out of the  
  
driver's side.  
  
"oh my god! I'm so sorry sweetheart. SOMEBODY CALL NINE ONE ONE!!!!"  
  
she screamed. Aurora looked up to see the officer across the street, sneering evilly.  
  
Aurora slowly got to her feet.  
  
"no,no, sit down, sweetie! You're hurt!" said the driver of the car. Aurora ignored  
  
her advice and began to try to run again. Her feet flew over the pavement and with each  
  
step she was more and more in pain. With people still calling after her, she stumbled into  
  
an alley way, and dropped to the ground, her chest heaving. A sob escaped her throat as  
  
darkness began to consume her.  
  
"hey..what're you doin' here?" said a man's voice through the darkness.  
  
"Kurt?" she asked, looking at the blurry figure that stood before her.  
  
"no chere...oh, you're hurt bad...come on.I know where to take you.." The  
  
man lifted her into his arms. He brushed her blonde hair away from her face.  
  
"just hang on." The man said to her. With that, she slipped away into complete  
  
blackness. 


	4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

CHAP4  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KU-URT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO  
  
YOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!" Kurt smiled at all of his friends as they cheered.  
  
"don't forget to make a wish!" reminded Kitty. Kurt grinned widely as he leaned  
  
over his cake. He drew a large breath in, and released it all, putting all of the candles out.  
  
His friends cheered once more.  
  
"It's too bad the professa' had t'go take care a' things up north." Said Rogue,  
  
grinning for once. "he woulda' loved t'see ya'."  
  
"vell..he'll be back tomorrow.." Said Kurt, eyeing his presents. BANG! A  
  
knock suddenly came at the door.  
  
"Like, just ignore it. It's probably nothing important. Besides, we so totally have  
  
to open these presents!" said Kitty, handing Kurt his first present. Kurt slowly unwrapped  
  
it to find a picture of him, Kitty, and..Aurora. He sighed, as tears welled up in his  
  
golden eyes.  
  
"th-thanks, Keety.." He said. He traced his three fingered hand around Aurora's  
  
outline. "it's..beautiful." BANG! Another knock came at the door, harder than the last.  
  
The children, Logan, and Ororo looked up.  
  
"We should answer that. It could be important." Said Ororo getting up from her  
  
seat. She gracefully walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"MY GOD!" Remy stood at the door..holding a lifeless Aurora in his hands.  
  
Logan jumped up from the table, knocking down silverware. The students stretched their  
  
necks to see what the commotion was all about. Logan held Aurora's blonde head in his  
  
hands.  
  
"How is this possible? I thought...what happened t'ya', squirt?" Remy handed  
  
her limp body to Logan, who gently touched her cheek.  
  
"we need to get her to the medical wing, stat. This doesn't look good." Said  
  
Ororo, leading Logan away. Remy still stood bewildered in the doorway.  
  
"take care of her." He called after them, as they vanished from his sight. Though  
  
Rogue could not see into the other room, she recognized the husky voice as that of the  
  
Cajun's, and burst through the group of people.  
  
"well,well,well...if it isn't the Cajun. Ah thought ah smelled somethin' funny."  
  
She quipped, her lips formed into a scowl.  
  
"Rogue..chere.." his bright ruby eyes widened in surprise. "I meant t' call you,  
  
cherie.." He smiled.  
  
"right...but it just slipped your mind...FOR NINE MONTHS!!!!" she yelled  
  
in his face.  
  
"erm...oui." he responded, backing against the wall as the very angry Rogue  
  
took another step forward.  
  
"and anotha' thing! Where were you for those nine months???!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"um..vacationing?" Remy questioned his untruthful answer. It was then that  
  
Rogue raised her fist and punched him in the jaw. He was thrown backwards.  
  
"feisty as ever, I see.." He smiled, rubbing his jaw. "Tell Logan t'call me  
  
tomorrow, Chere..oh...and you can, too." He smiled, and slung his jacket over his  
  
back, walking out the door.  
  
"Don't let th' door hit y' on the ass when y' leave!" Rogue yelled after him. With  
  
that, he slammed the door. Rogue went to the window and watched him begin to leave.  
  
Suddenly he turned around and blew a cocky kiss in her direction. She gasped.  
  
"MEN." 


	5. Aurora?

CHAP5  
  
"Okay, let's stitch her up. She'll be alright."  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Aurora opened her crystal blue eyes and glanced around the  
  
blinding white room.  
  
"Honey, just lie back. You're alright." A mocha colored woman stood over her,  
  
smiling.  
  
"Storm? Ororo? Is that..?"  
  
"yes, yes Aurora. Just relax. Everything will be okay." The woman brushed her  
  
ivory hair behind her ear and knelt down next to Aurora. "what happened?" she  
  
questioned.  
  
"AH!" Aurora squirmed as the needle pierced her skin. "What's happening?"  
  
"we're just stitching you up. Nothing to worry about, alright?" Aurora eased  
  
herself back onto the pillow.  
  
"Aurora...how are you..alive? We all thought..."  
  
"Well you thought wrong." Aurora cut her off, coldly. Ororo was startled by the  
  
remark. Aurora had always been a sweet girl, and the words that had come from her  
  
seemed foreign.  
  
"All better, kid." Said Logan, finishing the stitches.  
  
"thanks. So I better go, now. see you guys." Aurora threw her legs over the bed  
  
wincing in pain.  
  
"No. You have to stay here until you're fully healed. You can't go back out there  
  
like that!" Ororo grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go! Yes I can! I'm so close to finding out...finding out why, and I can't  
  
give up, alright?" She threw herself off of the bed.  
  
"Ororo, Logan, is everything all right? I thought I'd like, bring you cake. What  
  
happened anyway? OH MY GOD!!!!!!" a piece of cake hit the floor, along with a paper  
  
plate, and a shocked Kitty stood in the doorway. "Is it really you? Ohgodohgodohgod!"  
  
Kitty cupped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"yeah, it's me..or what's left a'me, anyway." Aurora walked over to Kitty.  
  
"How's it goin', Kitty cat?" she asked, putting her hand on Kitty's shoulder. Kitty  
  
grabbed her and pulled her into a friendly hug.  
  
"Aurora! I thought you were dead! Oh my god! You totally have to see Kurt!" she  
  
hugged her friend tighter.  
  
"Kitty, easy, alright? That hurts." Aurora loosened Kitty's grip around her.  
  
"I'll go get Kurt!"  
  
"Kitty, no!" Kitty turned to face Aurora at this outburst.  
  
"wh-why not?" Aurora's face had turned cold, and her blue eyes seemed to fog  
  
over, become hollow.  
  
"I'm not staying long. I don't want him to try to keep me here." Aurora's face  
  
showed no signs of emotion. Ororo put her hand on Aurora's shoulder and said  
  
"come back to your bed, Aurora. Aren't you hurting?"  
  
"I was stuck in that hellhole for 10 years, after awhile, you get used to it." She  
  
said. Kitty looked puzzled as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"you're not Aurora." Said Kitty, another tear slipping down her cheek. Aurora  
  
turned. "you can't be. Aurora was kind, and..and would do anything for her friends.."  
  
Said Kitty.  
  
"I am Aurora, I've just changed. And I still do anything for my friends. Why do  
  
you think I'm leaving so fast?" Kitty was confused by this comment. Aurora turned and  
  
followed Ororo back to her bed.  
  
"Listen, kid. Let's keep this between you and me for awhile, okay?" suggested  
  
Logan.  
  
"but-but Kurt..and Aurora..."  
  
"I know. But who knows? Maybe she'll come around." Logan held the door open  
  
and Kitty stepped out.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kitty asked to herself. Tears began cascading down her  
  
cheeks. "what happened?" 


	6. Revealed

CHAP6  
  
Kitty sighed and trudged back to her room, wiping her nose and rubbing the tears  
  
from her eyes.  
  
"Why would she do that?" she asked herself. "what would make aurora turn on all  
  
of her friends? What would make her..not come back? We all thought she was dead."  
  
"Keety? Who are you talking to?" yellow eyes glistened in the darkness of the  
  
mansion.  
  
"Kurt! I-uh-nobody!" she gasped at the sight of the furry mutant, who was  
  
perched on a chair eating leftover cake.  
  
"oh..hey, vhat do you think vas so important that it made Ororo and Logan  
  
missed most of my birthday? I didn't see vhat vent on in the other room."  
  
"yeah..m-me neither." Lied Kitty, giving a quick glance to the medical wing.  
  
"Keety? Are you okay? You look as if you have been crying! It is not because you  
  
did not get the chance for a piece of cake, is it? Here! Have mine!" He shoved his half  
  
eaten cake into her hands, and gave her a hug.  
  
"no, no that's not it, Kurt..but thanks. You like, SO cheered me up." Kitty  
  
smiled at his kind gesture.  
  
"oh..uh how'd I cheer you up?"  
  
"doesn't matter. All that matters is that you did."  
  
"oh...vell vhat are friends for?" Kurt smiled. These words cut through Kitty's  
  
heart like a blade. 'This is my best friend! And he loves her! He loves Aurora! Why am I  
  
keeping this from him?' she thought to herself. A vision of Logan choking her appeared  
  
in her thoughts. 'Oh yeah, that's why.'  
  
"Well..I must be off to bed. I'll like, see you in the morning, right?"  
  
"yeah..goodnight Keety."  
  
"KURT!" Kurt whirled around to face Ororo and Logan. "come with us."  
  
In the medical wing, Aurora searched for a way out with no such luck. All of the  
  
doors had been secured tightly. 'I can't stay here..I'm doing the right thing, leaving.'  
  
She thought to herself, picking up a scalpel and attempting to pick the lock.  
  
"Vhat do you have to tell me?" She heard a voice outside the door. It was Kurt's.  
  
She immediately felt the longing, the hollowness that she had felt for so many months  
  
return to her chest, weighing heavy on her heart. She began trying to pick the lock,  
  
furiously, her heart pounding in her chest. She knew if she saw him, just once more, she  
  
would not be able to leave.  
  
"SHIT!" the scalpel slipped and cut her on the palm.  
  
"what was that?" someone asked, just outside the door.  
  
"Come on, 'Ro, I have an idea of what it was." Just then the door flew wide open,  
  
revealing Logan and Ororo.  
  
"Where's Kurt?" Aurora asked, from her spot on the floor.  
  
"gimme' that. Where'd you get that? 'thought we put these away." Grumbled  
  
Logan, snatching the sharp object from her hand.  
  
"where's Kurt?" she repeated.  
  
"Waiting for us down the hall." Ororo said, helping Aurora up.  
  
"you were going to tell him, weren't you?" snarled Aurora, yanking her arm out  
  
of Ororo's grasp.  
  
"Aurora..he deserves to know."  
  
"No...don't you understand? If he finds out..he'll try to keep me here, and."  
  
"is that such a bad thing?" Ororo touched the frightened girl on the cheek.  
  
"yes, yes it is, because last time all I did was bring trouble to the mansion, and  
  
guess what? This time I probably will, too. It's better if he doesn't know." CRACK! A  
  
sound came from the doorway, and all three mutants turned to face a frightened looking  
  
Kurt. A tear slid down Kurt's cheek at the sight of his former lover.  
  
"Aurora.." Was all he managed to get out before he turned and ran. He ran as  
  
fast as his legs could carry him. Through the mansion and out the door.  
  
"I'll go get 'im." Said Logan, stalking off. Aurora knelt near the doorway to see  
  
what Kurt had dropped. It was a picture of Kurt, Kitty, and..her. She picked it up and  
  
silently weeped, while a watchful Ororo looked on. 


	7. The truth

CHAP 7  
  
"LOGAN!" a voice echoed down the mansion hall. Logan turned to the young girl  
  
that had called him. "I'll find Kurt. I think it's my..responsibility to try and make some  
  
sense of all of this for him." Aurora looked him in the eyes. Logan nodded.  
  
"go easy on 'im..alright, kid?"  
  
"I will." With that Aurora ran out of the mansion into the night. "KURT!" she  
  
cried "Kurt, where'd you go? K-" suddenly she felt herself being lifted by some unknown  
  
force into the trees. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She grabbed the tree bark and pulled  
  
herself onto a branch. "oh.Kurt, don't do that!" she said, realizing it was a pointed tail  
  
that had been lifting her. His ivory teeth glistened in the dark.  
  
"I knew you'd come.."  
  
"Well, yeah, I'm the one that chased you out of the mansion."  
  
"no, I mean..after the explosion..I knew you vere never dead."  
  
"Well I should hope I wasn't.."  
  
"I knew you'd come back for me!" Said Kurt, taking her face in his hands.  
  
"Kurt..no..that's not it. I..Remy found me, and I had no choice but to come  
  
back. I can't stay here, Kurt."  
  
"but.vhy?" Kurt asked with such innocence that Aurora thought she could  
  
almost hear her own heart breaking for him...and for herself.  
  
"Kurt..you just don't get it, do you? I LEFT FOR YOU! I didn't want you to  
  
hurt anymore! I didn't want anyone here at the mansion to hurt anymore!"  
  
"no, Aurora, YOU don't get it! I am the least happy vithout you! I need you! And  
  
if that means fighting against the odds, then so be it." He took her shoulders in his hands,  
  
running his fingers over the scars. Her scars told stories, and he could name every one.  
  
She swatted his hand down, causing him to slightly jump, losing his balance.  
  
"ah!" he slipped off the tree branch and fell to the ground.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt, are you alright?" Aurora moved herself slowly down the branches to  
  
the side.  
  
"ja, I'm ok..I uh..meant to do that." Aurora smiled sadly, tears glistening in  
  
her eyes.  
  
"Kurt...I'll stay for a few more days, and then..then I have to go."  
  
"But Aurora...vhy? vhat is it you're looking for? It must be something.."  
  
"answers."  
  
"vhat if you never find them?"  
  
"then I'll be satisfied knowing I tried my best. Now let's get you back in." She  
  
slowly helped him up, and began to walk to the mansion. She paused when she realized  
  
Kurt was staring at her.  
  
"Vhat happened to your hands, liebchen?" He looked at her bandaged hands  
  
which were once great claws, one of her few sources of power.  
  
"I uh..don't want to talk about it." Her face shone out in the moonlight.  
  
"oh.okay." Kurt followed after, a million thoughts whirling through his head.  
  
What had happened to her? An air of mystery shrouded her, and he was determined to  
  
find out what had happened. He reached out to touch her cheek, but she pulled away,  
  
leaving his hand lingering in the cold night air. She paused, letting him lead her into the  
  
doorway.  
  
"oh, and Kurt? be sure to talk to Kitty."  
  
"Keety?"  
  
"yeah..she's worried."  
  
"oh..vait.how do you know?"  
  
Aurora turned away and headed back to the medical wing without another word.  
  
"mein gott! She knew!!" 


	8. Kitty's secret

CHAP8  
  
"YOU KNEW!" Kurt stormed into Kitty's room, waking Rogue from her  
  
slumber.  
  
"shut up, hairball." Muttered Rogue at her foster brother, before promptly falling  
  
back asleep.  
  
"knew what?" Kitty sat up abruptly  
  
"oh, don't you play dumb vith me, Keety Pryde! Ve're best friends! I know vhen  
  
you're lying!"  
  
"a-about what, pray tell?"  
  
"about Aurora!"  
  
"oh...yeah.." Kitty placed her hand on her head and heaved a sigh.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kurt..but she's like...different...I just..didn't want you  
  
to get hurt!"  
  
"and vhat? Did you think I vould never find out?" He turned from her harshly, a  
  
tear streaking his blue fur. She rose from the bed to face him.  
  
"Kurt.." she held out her hand to wipe the tear from his face. He pulled away  
  
quickly.  
  
"don't TOUCH me." He snapped, and stormed out of the room, leaving her with  
  
her own thoughts. She dropped the floor and sobbed.  
  
Kurt stormed down the stairs and out the door. He needed to walk...to think..  
  
"how could she do that to me? Keep me from..from.Aurora.." He thought  
  
about Aurora. She had changed, it was true. But he still loved her as much as ever before,  
  
if not more. Her blonde hair, her marred skin, her cool blue eyes. To him she was perfect.  
  
And she needed help. Bad. But how could he help someone who was unwilling to open  
  
up to him? Something had happened while she was gone..he just had to figure out what. 


	9. Whaaaaaat?

CHAP 9  
  
The next day a heavy fog loomed over the mansion. Kurt stared out his window,  
  
wondering what to do. It was true; he had her back, but was it really her? She had  
  
changed. A lot. And there was something wrong. He just knew it. She couldn't have just  
  
magically gotten sliced up hands, and a few fractures...right? He felt the need to pray  
  
again. He had been praying a lot. Ever since Aurora had gone away a year ago. And  
  
going to church. The church he'd found her at. Secretly he'd always hoped she'd come  
  
back to that church, but no such luck. He saw her in his head even now. Why was she so  
  
intoxicating? Suddenly there was a loud bang on the mansion doors that snapped Kurt out  
  
of his trance and back into the real world. He brushed his blue/black hair back and, as  
  
casually as possible so as not to show he was quite perturbed, opened the door.  
  
"hey dhere.came to see if the girl was doin' ok. Nobody called me yet." Remy  
  
stood in the doorway with his usual cocky smile.  
  
"Probably 'cause everyone is still asleep." Kurt snapped.  
  
"yeah, dat could be it."  
  
"Vell.. the girl's doing fine. You can go now." Kurt began to shut the door when  
  
Remy jammed his foot in it.  
  
"Y'all right? You look a paler blue than usual, mon ami."  
  
"I'm good. Bye." Kurt tried to shut the door again, but Remy was too strong and  
  
held fast.  
  
"What about Rogue? How's she doin'?"  
  
"Ah'm bettah' than evah', swamp rat." A voice came from the stairs and caused  
  
both men to turn and look. Rogue tromped down the stairs and looked Remy directly in  
  
the eyes.  
  
"why you here, Cajun? Now Ah KNOW it's not 'cause a' me."  
  
"t'see how the girl's doin'. She was in pretty bad shape when I brought her in."  
  
Remy replied.  
  
"what girl? Have ya' finally gone completely insane?" Kurt just watched on. Hey,  
  
Rogue had a right to know, too. Who was he to stop the truth from being revealed?  
  
"Aurora, y'know.de girl!"  
  
"Aurora? You've lost your little mind, swamp rat! She's gone!"  
  
" What? She died? Oh god."  
  
"yeah..she passed away a year ago in that huge explosion!"  
  
"oh! No, mon chere. She did not die. Believe me."  
  
"yeah? Well then where is she?" Rogue stood, hands on hips. Kurt was growing  
  
bored of their bickering. This was enough. Kurt heaved a sigh and pointed to the medical  
  
wing.  
  
"in there." He said coolly, trying not to show his heartbreak.  
  
"w-whaaaaat?" Rogue looked at him as if he'd grown a tail..oh wait.he  
  
already had one.  
  
"she is alive. She managed to escape the explosion somehow, but then she got  
  
hurt, and Remy brought her back." Kurt explained.  
  
"that little witch! How could she keep herself from you?? Ah'm gonna' go give  
  
her a piece a' my mind!" stormed Rogue.  
  
"no, Rogue..she did it to protect me. She never meant any harm. She  
  
just..didn't want to cause any more trouble here." Kurt took hold of her clothed arm.  
  
Rogue muttered something about 'causing trouble for HER', and stalked off.  
  
"'ey Rogue!" Remy called from the doorway. She turned and glared. "See ya'  
  
later, Chere." Rogue made a fist, and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Anyvays, Aurora's fine. See you around." Kurt finally managed to slam the door  
  
on Remy. He sunk to the floor and silently wept. She was NOT okay..  
  
"Kurt." Kurt looked up at the sound of his name. Aurora stood over him.  
  
"you still teleport, right?" She looked him up and down not showing an ounce of  
  
sympathy.  
  
"yeah..vhy?"  
  
"feel like takin' a little trip?" 


	10. What is a mother?

CHAP 10  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt and Aurora appeared on the streets of the town, not much later.  
  
"so..vhy did you suddenly vant to take a little trip?" Kurt watched her as her icy  
  
blue eyes scanned the area. First flicking left, then right, then the middle of the street.  
  
"I have to show you something, Kurt. I just need to find it first." As she continued  
  
to scan the area, Kurt studied her features. Her scars, her blonde hair, blue eyes that could  
  
cut steel. They now seemed so alien to him. What was it about her that always seemed to  
  
engulf him?  
  
"ah. This way." Aurora began walking in the direction she had indicated. Kurt  
  
hesitated, and, for the first time, wondered whether to trust her.  
  
"Kurt....you wanted to know. Now I'm giving you the chance. Are you going  
  
to take it, or what?" she turned around and eyed him sharply.  
  
"ja,ja, sorry.I vas just..y'know." He put his hands behind his back and  
  
twisted uncomfortably. Her eyes widened in expectation. Somewhat reluctantly, he  
  
followed her, and not a word was exchanged between them. Finally they reached a  
  
graveyard, which was one of the last places Kurt had expected to end up when he  
  
ventured with her that night. She approached an uncommonly large headstone, and wiped  
  
away the fresh rainwater from the engraving on it.  
  
"Kurt....meet my mom. Mom, Kurt." Kurt leaned over and looked at the  
  
engraving.  
  
"McCarthy...you have a last name..." Kurt muttered, running his three  
  
fingers over the stone. " vhen did she..."  
  
"die?"  
  
"vell....yeah."  
  
"Dunno....I just know it wasn't too long ago. I attended her funeral. You  
  
should have seen the looks on some of those old rich ladies' faces! Priceless."  
  
"Aurora....aren't you upset about-y'know.."  
  
"My mom? Why should I be?"  
  
"She's your mom." Kurt took her hand. She yanked it away and her eyes clouded  
  
over.  
  
"My mom? She's not my mom. She gave up being my mother when she tossed  
  
me over to the government." Aurora turned to the grave with a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"I was six years old! Dammit, Mom!" She kicked the dirt, and wailed angrily. It  
  
sounded inhuman, and this scared Kurt.  
  
"Aurora...how did you find out your mother was dead?" he took her hands and  
  
held them tightly.  
  
"you know what? I don't know. I'm serious, I just.....maybe that explosion  
  
hit me harder than I thought last year, huh? Oh god, Kurt." She sobbed and fell to the  
  
ground. "I'm only trying to find out who I am..w-what I am! But every time I get  
  
close to the truth, something happens...I lose my memory, or someone dies...or  
  
like this time, I lose my memory AND someone dies. What luck, huh? WHY WON'T  
  
GOD JUST LET ME FIND MYSELF?"  
  
"maybe he has other plans for you, liebchen."  
  
"Plans...so he planned for me to lose my memory? For my mom to die just as  
  
I'm about to find her? God, I can't even remember what happened to my hands." Kurt  
  
hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. The ice around her heart was melting. He  
  
could feel it. He gently brushed her hair from her eyes. She looked up at him, and his  
  
heart skipped a beat. It was her. The girl he had known, and fell in love with just a year  
  
ago. It was his Aurora. She no longer seemed inhuman, or different, She was herself. He  
  
turned her face to his, and whispered  
  
"It's okay...I'll help you vith..vhatever you want." He pulled her to him, and  
  
time seemed to linger for a moment. Finally, in what seemed like forever, his lips touched  
  
hers, and they were wrapped up in a kiss that had been soulfully missed by both of them.  
  
Aurora broke away.  
  
"I don't think I can do this.." A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Aurora..."  
  
"no, Kurt. I can't..I just can't.." with that, she fled into the night. Kurt  
  
dashed after her, but lost her at a busy street. He quickly teleported across, but it was too  
  
late...she was gone. 


	11. God's answer

WOOOO! Finally updating again! I'm such a slacker. ;) Actually school has been hell on my free time lately, but now I have a vacation! So MAYBE I can finally finish this story! Thank you loyal readers, for waiting so patiently.  
  
Darkangel1986  
  
CHAP11  
  
"Logan! Ororo! Anyone! Help!" Kurt burst into the mansion, awaking everyone  
  
within a ten-mile radius.  
  
"Kurt! What is it?" asked Ororo, stumbling out of her room and rushing to the  
  
young elf.  
  
"Is the professor back, yet?"  
  
"no, why? what's wrong?" Ororo looked concerned.  
  
"Aurora..she ran, and..I don't know where she is!!! Help me, Storm!  
  
Please!" His eyes pleaded with her. She glanced around quickly as Logan approached  
  
them both.  
  
"Alright, Kurt, Logan and I will go look for her. We haven't told anyone else, so  
  
there's really no sense in waking anyone else up. We'll find her." She patted his shoulder  
  
"I'll get dressed." Kurt started up to his room when Ororo grabbed him by the  
  
shoulder, yanking him backwards.  
  
"no, Kurt. You stay here. This is too big of an issue for you...we don't know  
  
how dangerous she is at this point, she's obviously very unstable."  
  
"Ororo, I'm going."  
  
"Kurt..stay here. If I find out you left this mansion, you will be in big trouble,  
  
understand?" Kurt nodded angrily, and stomped off to his room. When he finally heard  
  
the X-jet leave, he bamfed outside.  
  
"Figured I'd find you out here." He turned to face Kitty. She stood near a bush in  
  
her pink nightgown.  
  
"listen, Kurt, I am, like, so sorry."  
  
"Keety, save it. Right now ve have to find Aurora." He put his hand on Kitty's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Kurt..listen, maybe she's right, y'know? Like...maybe we should just leave  
  
her alone. Kurt, you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." She grabbed his  
  
tail. He quickly yanked it away.  
  
"Vell she's going to get help vhether she vants it or not. I'm NOT giving up on  
  
her, Keety." He heaved a sigh and went traipsing off into the night.  
  
"Kurt." Kitty whispered to the darkness. "be careful."  
  
"Damn that Kurt. Damn him, damn him." Aurora muttered to herself, tromping  
  
through the forest. "How could I allow myself to..to..AUGH!" she threw her hands  
  
up in despair. A large tear rolled down her cheek, and she caught it in her hand, and  
  
brushed it away. She glanced around the forest once or twice. She had been there  
  
before..when she had run, and Kurt had found her. Though she remembered it, it all  
  
seemed like a dream to her. She clenched a clump of her golden hair in between her  
  
fingers.  
  
"Why? Why am I pushing him away?"  
  
"I don' know, chere...but I know what you're goin' through." A husky voice  
  
came from behind her. She glanced at the familiar face of none other than Remy Lebeau.  
  
"get outta' here, Cajun." She snarled, using Rogue's nickname for him, and  
  
throwing a chunk of wood in his direction.  
  
"what the hell are you doing here, anyway? You got tired of stalking Rogue or  
  
something? Jesus!"  
  
"you know...Jean is a telepath, petite...she prolly knows, too."  
  
"swell. Happy day for Jean." She grumbled and shoved her hands in her pockets,  
  
forcefully. Remy took a seat on the log beside her. She scooted over, farther away from  
  
him.  
  
"Chere..I t'ink sometimes you push away the ones you love the most cause you  
  
don't want them to get hurt...at least...I t'ink dat's what makes me do it."  
  
"what are you mumbling about, now?" she looked up at him harshly and shivered  
  
in the cold.  
  
"Rogue....Remy disappeared on her, and now..I don't t'ink I'll ever have the  
  
chance t'...t' make it up t' her." Remy removed his jacket and placed it over Aurora's  
  
shoulders. She turned her face, trying to hide her pain, but Remy saw it clearly.  
  
"Remy...." Aurora sighed, holding back tears. " Rogue is...a good  
  
person. She tries to hide it, but...listen....don't punish her like this....she loves  
  
you....and she needs you.: the words reverberated in her head. She understood. "Sorry  
  
Remy, I gotta' go..oh.thanks for your help!" she turned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"help?" he looked at her, puzzled. She tossed his jacket to him, she smiled and  
  
turned away into the darkness. "y'know chere...mebbe you should take your own  
  
advice sometimes, no?" he smiled, and sauntered off in the opposite direction of the way  
  
she had run.  
  
"Vater user im Himmel.  
  
Gehelilgt werde dein Name.  
  
Dein Reich komme.  
  
Dein Wille geschehe wie im Himmel so auf Erden.  
  
Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute,  
  
und vergib uns unsere Schuld,  
  
wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern,  
  
und führe uns vom Bösen.  
  
Amen." Kurt's voice echoed in the empty church. He carefully lit a candle, and knelt  
  
down once more.  
  
"Kurt?" a voice other than his bounced off of the church walls. He turned. She  
  
was there. God had answered him, and she was there. Her hair fell loosely around her  
  
shoulders, tousled, and windblown. Her eyes bore right through him. To his very soul.  
  
"Aurora? How did you know I vas here?"  
  
"I had a feeling." She placed her hand on a pew, trying to balance herself, to put  
  
on a front that she was not afraid. She looked up at him and a tear slid down her cheek  
  
and plopped on her chest.  
  
"Kurt..I'm not afraid anymore." Suddenly she broke into a sprint and lunged  
  
into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Vhat...vhat happened vhile you vere gone?"  
  
"ran into a friend...he....made me stop and take a good look at myself.  
  
God, Kurt..I'm so sorry...I just...."  
  
"shhhhh...qviet, dear. All is forgiven. All is forgiven." 


	12. God's answer? Then again, maybe not

CHAP12

Whoa! After about a year's hiatus I've finally updated! I hope you all will still be interested! Again, be sure to read purple sky first! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I MISSED YOU ALL!!!! Sorry if it's not that great, but I have to get back in the groove of things, ya' know??

Kurt and Aurora walked at the edge of the water, their hands intertwined. There eyes

showing signs of hope, Aurora looked up at him, his eyes shining

passionately in the dark. Two bright yellow orbs that seemed to be floating in the night.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing him in. He reached down and took her

horrid looking hand in his three-fingered one, and held it to his chest, to his heartbeat,

which beat right in time with hers. He had her back. And at that exact moment, time

seemed to freeze, and nothing else mattered. Nothing, that is, until the young girl stopped

in her tracks and her voice caught in her throat. Kurt glanced at her, her blue eyes

clouded over in...what was it? Shock? Horror? Thought?

"Kurt, uh......" Aurora started, staring blankly at a post near the deserted

lifeguard station.

"vhat is it, darling?"

"l-l-look." Aurora stammered, quickly licking her lips and motioning towards the

post with her disfigured hands. She tromped over to the post and ripped a ragged piece of

paper off of the post as roughly as a lion might dismember its prey. "I have a frigging

price on my head!!!"

1,000,000,000,000 for the return of: Subject A18. Answers to name "aurora". Blonde

hair, blue eyes. Considered armed and dangerous. Approach with caution. If you obtain

any information, please call 555-9135 office of William Stryker.

It read. And directly underneath it? A picture of Aurora. Scowling at the camera in her

laboratory test subject uniform. Aurora looked upon her picture with a look of true

disgust and threw it down. She plopped down in the sand, feeling it squish between her

toes and legs, and vomited. Kurt rushed to her side and held her golden hair back, talking

calmly to her all the while.

"it's okay liebchen, be strong, liebchen."

Finally, she looked back up at him. The fire, the passion had gone out of her once bright

topaz blue eyes. Those eyes that just a few minutes ago, had a flame like nobody else's.

They were now dull. Lifeless. And Kurt knew that she was gone from there. She was

hidden away, locked inside of her head somewhere, her thoughts............and that she

may never resurface again.

Logan and Ororo stepped back into the mansion, weary and at the end of their ropes.

"thank you for calling us, Jean! It's a good thing we have a telepath on our side,

eh, 'Ro?" Logan glanced over his shoulder at the exhausted willowy figure behind him.

"Yes. Indeed. Thank you, Jean." Said Ororo, using a chair for support, and in fear

that she may fall asleep any minute -no- any second.

"well, as soon as I figured out she was with Kurt, I figured I'd let you two know,

right?"

"thanks again, kid." Said Logan, ruffling her hair and wandering off to bed, his

feet clomping noisily as usual.

Aurora stood defiantly at the edge of the rocks, leading out to a swirling inky mass. The

ocean crashed upon them spraying her face slightly with it's tears.

"Kurt!" her voice cuts through the tension in the air like a knife. Kurt winces at

his name, and steps forward out of the shadows. Aurora turned to him, her once warm,

bright eyes cold, like steel. He knew she was reverted back to her cold, defensive self.

Her defensive mode.

"Kurt, I'm going to figure out what happened! What happened to my hands,

where my father is.....and then I'm going to find Stryker and FIX this mess! Kurt....."

Aurora dashed over to him, taking him into her arms, caressing him. Like a child.

Grabbing his blue-black hair between her fingers, she pulled his head to hers....and

kissed him passionately upon his lips. "Remy was wrong, I was wrong. I'm poison, Kurt.

Don't follow me." She rasped in his pointed ear, and before Kurt could figure out what

had happened, she was gone. Alone in the night, the darkness enveloping his small frame,

Kurt fell to his knees. She was right. She was poison..........and he was broken.


	13. A family affair

CHAP13

The first beams of sunlight broke through Rogue's window and promptly awoke

the sleeping girl by shining in her eyes.

"augh! Stupid sun." she mumbled groggily, literally crawling out of bed. As soon

as her body hit the cold floor, a knock arose from the door. Rogue stumbled downstairs

holding her head in typical just-woke-up disgust. "ah'm comin', ah'm comin'." She

grumbled, opening the door.

"hey there, Cherie!"

"oh no." she said, covering her mouth. Oh yes. Remy Le-beau stood at the door.

Today, however, something was different. Rogue studied his face, trying to figure out

what. Oh yes. His usual smirk was replaced by a hateful scowl. 'how nice.' Thought

Rogue, opening the door wider and letting the tall Cajun walk in.

"what d'ya WANT, Cajun?!" she growled, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake

herself up.

"I want de' coat you took, petite! As well as de' weapons you took! Remy ain't

too happy about DAT one."

"WHAT? I mean....wait, WHAT? Are you drunk er somethin'?" Rogue wrinkled

her nose in confusion.

"If 'dis is your idea of a joke, now, Rogue, I'm t'inkin' you need some help."

Remy's ruby eyes bored into her. It was nothing she wasn't used to.

"ah could say the same thing, swamp rat!!!" she retorted, making an attempt at

shoving him out the door. He leaned over and blocked her from closing it with his foot.

"Remy knows YOU took 'em Rogue! Jus' give 'dem back to ol' remy, eh,

Chere?"

"The only thing Ah'm willin' ta give ya', Cajun, is a kick in th' ass! Now GO!"

"Rogue my dear." A voice came from behind her and she turned to face Charles

Xavier himself.

"oh.....hey professor. Guess you're back....huh?" muttered Rogue meekly,

backing away from the door.

"yes. I arrived early this morning Rogue." The professor wheeled himself towards

the door, motioning for Remy to come in. Remy stepped in, tripping over Rogue's foot as

she slid it out under him. She snickered nastily.

"Rogue." Warned the professor. Rogue stepped off and sat in a large velvet chair

next to the professor.

"Mr LeBeau....I'd like to let you know that I've been filled in on all of

the.....action that's gone on while I was away. I am a telepath, also, you know." Remy

nodded, his auburn hair bouncing against his forehead. "well..." the professor continued

"Rogue did NOT steal any equipment from you, as were your suspicions.

"so who was it, 'Den, huh?" asked Remy

"it was your friend.....OUR friend.....Aurora. She's a very disturbed young

woman, Remy. She meant no harm. But now that she has what she wants she may

CAUSE harm. I just hope it's not too late. I hope that she hasn't figured out things that

were....well......not meant to be figured out by her." The professor rubbed his temples

attentively.

"so what now?" asked Rogue, finally speaking up from her perch on her chair.

"now we find her. And we find Kurt, too."

"how you goin' to do dat?" asked Remy curiously. Almost at the same time,

Xavier and Rogue replied "cerebro!"

Aurora unwrapped her hands from their bandaged prison, examining them closely. Her

claws were back. Massive deadly weapons. Aside from being a bit scarred, they were

everything they had always been. Sharp. Terrifying. She smiled, and clawed the ground.

As sharp as a samurai blade, her claws sliced through the cement like butter. CLUMP! A

noise shook her from her dream state. She crouched further beneath the black Chevy

parked perfectly in the driveway. He was home. She crept from her hiding place and ran

to the door after him. Good, he hadn't locked it. She crept into the house. It was like a

Martha Stewart dream house. The staircase, black and white marble, wound itself around

a grandfather clock. On the kitchen table sat a bunch of flowers and a crystal punch bowl.

It all seemed familiar, but......but maybe not. As if she'd seen it all in a past life, or a

dream.

"ahem ahem!" a man coughed from the staircase. She hid from his view as he

lumbered down in search of a glass of water. It was then that she sprang. It was her only

chance.

"STRYKER!" she screamed, emerging from her hiding place. The old man

jumped and whirled around, his water splashing on the clean white floor. There she

stood. Holding Remy's staff in her hand, his trench coat swirling around her feet like a

black pool.

"so.....you came back, darling." He smiled, revealing a set of tobacco stained

teeth.

"I couldn't keep away. You know me."

"yes.....yes I know you....." Stryker tugged at his beard thoughtfully. "So...are

you going to kill me, or what?" he asked, causing her to raise her eyebrows in shock.

"yes. But not yet. FIRST...." With that she cracked him across the skull with the

staff, sending him flying into the wall, it's white paint now spattered with crimson.

Stryker looked up at her, still smiling. Blood flowed from the wound in his head like a

small waterfall, trickling down his face and landing with a "plop" sound on the floor. She

walked over to him calmly and grabbed his head with her claws, digging into his scalp.

"what are you smiling about, old man?" she sneered, spitting the words out like

they were poison.

"I know.....something.....that...." the old man was slipping from consciousness

now, his head drooping like a bean bag.

"WHAT?" she slammed him head into the wall, causing more blood to spray

along the white paint and her hands. He gasped and winced in pain..........and then that

smile returned to his face.

"you look..............just like your mother, darling." He touched her face and she

backed away, and dropped his head.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Aurora..............my.............my darling daughter.........I told you I knew

you........." he smiled wider now, as Aurora reeled back in horror.

"what are you saying? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" she screamed, standing

and pacing the kitchen.

"Do you really want to kill your father?" Stryker coughed, and a drop of blood,

like a jewel, hung on his lips.

"no....that isn't true! THAT ISN'T TRUE! YOU'RE DELIREOUS! That's all!

Just...."

"you look like your mother when she..............met with her accident." Stryker's

eyes searched her face for a reaction. Aurora opened her eyes and gazed into space.

"YOU!" she turned and pointed at him accusingly. "what did you do?"

"when your mother saw the.........the wanted posters with your pretty little face

on them she................she called me..........she wanted me to leave you alone. To take

the posters down, but............I couldn't do that." He looked across the room at Aurora.

"y'see..............I had another child, Jason........a son.............your half brother. It was

after he met his....................most unfortunate fate that I realized..........I should have

studied him. Trained him. Perhaps he could have been an advantage to me. And

then......your mother came along...........and a year later, so did you. You kept your

mother's last name, and went to live with her, which is what I was counting on......After

she decided she couldn't HANDLE a person like you......she called me........and asked

me to take care of you..........and I did, didn't I, my beautiful daughter? Didn't I?" his

breath was becoming shallow now, and his vision was darkening.

"Your whole purpose was for me to experiment on. The only reason I HAD you

was to.......to experiment on.....and then I collected more and more mutants, but......you

were one of the first."

"one of the-???" she dropped the staff, backing away from Willaim

Stryker.......HER FATHER...........in utter fear and shock.

"You have a choice now, child...............you can stay, find out more, and let me

live............or leave.............and let me die..............choking on my own blood.

What is it?" he choked. And immediately the look on her face – the terrified, painful look

on her face – told him the answer. She whirled around and ran out the door. And she left.


End file.
